The Switch
by freak 0n a leash
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge awake one day to find that they have switched bodies! How has this happened, and what can they do to fix it? Done RP style.


The Switch

Freak 0n a Leash (Laichziet and Flytrap-Hell)

Chapter 1

(Note: this is done in the style of an Rp. Flytrap plays Rouge, while I play Knuckles. It starts of with Rouges' narrative, and then moves to Knuckles, ect…)

A warm feeling surrounded me and I just grabbed the blankets tighter around my body. It had been a long time since I slept this well... No! I shouldn't just sleep the whole day! I rose a little and stretched my arms forwards, keeping my eyes closed. I lifted my legs on the floor... what.... wood? I didn't remember that my apartment would have a wooden floor? I opened my eyes and looked down. Red fur? I had to rub my eyes and look again. Just… what was going on?! I quickly stood up and the blanket dropped on the floor. A little scream escaped from my lips when I saw what had happened between my legs. And the scream... it wasn't my womanly voice... it was... manly.

"Wh-what the..." I said and suddenly gasped. "Knuckles!? It... It can't be!"

but I really sounded like him! And this hut... I remember I had looked here through the windows sometime. I started to look for the bathroom, but I couldn't find it... Didn't he have a bathroom here?! Luckily I found a little mirror from the kitchen and I sat on the sofa (where I had woke up), looking at my face through the mirror. No, not my face... A surprised and little shocked red echidna looked back from the mirror. I had to be dreaming.

Morning had approached once again, same as always. The repetitiveness of my life seemed to be devouring me more and more each passing day. Was excitement too much to ask, or would I have to continue to drown in my own boredom? Despite my wishes, my tired eyes eased open to let a flood of light assault my corneas. I pulled the sheets over my face, wishing that morning would never come and that I could co continue to live out my existence as a sleeping pile of nothingness. Fuck, well I suppose I can't prevent being Knuckles the Echidna, these huge fluffy sheets had no more power over my destiny than I- wait? These aren't my sheets. Did I buy some new ones? I don't remember...and all these pillows caressing my neck, and my back, which ached for some reason...I was thankful for just having just one pillow, let alone 5 or 6. The sound of cars, trucks, and bikes flooded my ears as they passed by outside, and the sound seemed to resonate in my skull, louder than normal. Since when could I hear the metropolis near the island? I decided to lift myself from the bed only to stare down at-...gyahh! What the hell??? Either two large tumors had overtaken my body the previous night or I had suddenly sprouted breasts. Another strange thing was I seemed to be lacking the usual feeling in between my legs that came to welcome me each day...In fact; I didn't feel anything down there. Looking down to see what can only be described as a string for undergarments; my heart began to race so fast I thought it might push through my ribcage. I rushed to find a mirror, which wasn't hard because wherever I was, they were plentiful. I soon found one only to find an unfamiliar reflection stare back at me. Maybe this was a sick joke, or a really twisted dream, because the reflection of Rouge the Bat stared back at me. Words couldn't express my disbelief, so I just made a pathetic "eeep" sound, and passed out.

I shakily walked into the kitchen and washed my face using the water in a bowl. I could feel the dog-like muzzle under my hands... it was just... so weird… I dropped down on my knees, surrounding myself with my big hands. "Wake up! Wake up Rouge! You know you're only dreaming!" I shouted, but... I knew this wasn't a dream. I felt my eyes wet.... I just wanted to be myself. After few minutes I took a deep breath and stood up. I couldn't help myself if I didn't do something! I started to search for some clothes and soon found a loose dark green trousers and grey boxers. I couldn't avoid grinning a little when I wore them. From the kitchen I couldn't find any of the food I would normally eat... but there sure were some delicious looking fruits. I ate them, but I still would have liked to have some "real" food. I retrieved Knuckles' casual white mittens from the table and wore them. All I was missing his shoes... Oh! They were next to the sofa! I put them on my feet. It was so funny and weird what big feet and big hands he had. And this red fur... was so soft and smooth but under that I could feel the muscles. It really made a sexy contrast. What I was thinking about?! I just shook my head, feeling the spikes hit my back. Tsk, maybe I just need some fresh air. And hey! Now the Master Emerald would be all mine~

When my eyes eased back open, I prayed to myself that I would be staring back at my thatch roofing of my inconspicuous little hut. No such image was granted, as I only was able to gaze at a red ceiling with a regal light fixture descending from the center. "Fuckballs"

I muttered, rising to my, or rather...her feet. I stared at the reflection that looked back at me in the mirror. How could anyone wear this stuff? A bra...god damn it, it felt so strange to have something clinging to my chest, and her underwear...could you even call it that? I guess this is what a "thong" is but, what's the point? It didn't cover anything and I felt as if someone put a string up my ass. Granted, it gave me a wood- actually no, IT DIDN'T. I inspected the rest of her body, I don't know why, I thought I would be running around screaming like a madman, but curiosity had peaked my interest. The wings felt much lighter than they looked, also smoother. I flexed and flapped them, for some reason enticed by it. I felt the ears and heard my fingers trailing across the outside echo inside them. Her hair was short and it was unfamiliar to not have a mass of hair covering half my body. I produced to find clothing, shuffling through all her drawers, trying to find something suitable. Half of her shirts didn't cover the stomach so I had no intention of wearing them, and all the other ones just confused me as I tried to adorn them, I think I ended up tearing half. Skirts were out of the question as well, and her jeans were so tight I felt as if I couldn't slide into them unless I lathered my legs with butter. Swearing to myself, I wrapped the red drapes to her windows around my body and decided to head to Angel Island. I don't know why, I just was overcome with a feeling like it would help solve the problem somehow. I wasn't going to walk out of the building like this, no chance in hell, so I kicked out the window, only to realize I was in some sort of penthouse as I watched the frame tumble down to the streets below, shattering into a million pieces. "God damn it"

I muttered. Suddenly the thought of how I would actually fly came to my head. Rouge made it look easy, but I wasn't sure that was the case. I began to flap the wings as a test and shot strait up into the ceiling, almost caving my skull in.

"auugh!" I screamed, or more like moaned. Perhaps flying wouldn't be as bad as I thought?

When I was about to go outside, something caught my attention on the table.

"Huh...?" I took the photo in frames on my hands. There was this weird team.... Team Chaotix and Knuckles in the middle of them. Though, I didn't recognize these two guys on the left side, but seemed like all those guys were younger than nowadays. I made a wild guess, maybe Knuckles was 14 in this photo? I was about to put that photo back, but... Hey... what was sticking out from this corner? I tried to take a hold of it, but doing so with these mittens was awful. So I threw the white gloves on the floor and took the hold of that corner. For my surprise there was another photo under the Chaotix photo. A blush crossed my cheeks. He.... he had a picture of me? How strange... there was I in my normal clothes walking on the street. Who had taken this photo and why that echidna had this? I just slid the photo back and put the frame on the place where I had took it. I had to ask him when I meet him next time.... Then I just got it: if I looked like Knuckles, maybe he looked now like me? No, it couldn't be! That irritating echidna in MY body!? No way! I rushed out from the house, soon running in the jungle. I didn't remember this part of the island so much, but... Somehow... when I thought really much Master Emerald... I somehow sensed it... I sensed on what way I should go to get there! I followed that sense, but it was sure annoying that I couldn't fly. I couldn't either hear so well, that make me feel little insecure, but the nose of his... Damn, this nose could smell so many scents! Just with one sniff I could tell there were birds in that three over there or that some kind of bigger mammal had passed from here this morning... kind of cool and handy in it's own way!

As I glided my way (if you want to call it that) through the air, I felt my fear of heights slowly rise from the depth of my consciousness and suddenly overwhelm this body. Strange, my body was different, but my mind was still there. It didn't help that I felt as if someone had blindfolded me, spun my ass around a couple hundred times, and then dropped me out of a plane, expecting me to fly. How did she do it so flawlessly? It didn't help that my "clothing" kept sliding off this slender and smooth body, forcing me to grab it and continue to spin wildly midair. Maybe that was why Rouge wore that skintight suit; she wouldn't have to put up with this nonsense. I guess that's a benefit of not having "Mr. Happy", you could wear the tightest pants with no external troubles. As I saw the siluete of the city fade into the morning mist, I turned my head to see the jagged shape of my home manifest itself in the horizon. Seeing Angel Island next to the pink and blue backdrop of a skyline was somehow relaxing. Was this what she saw every time she deiced to trespass in my sanctum? Because if that was true, I might see why she would go out of her way to do it every other morning. Speaking of which, why was I even bothering to go there? I had this nagging feeling that I would find some sort of answer or comfort by going there, as if there was someone else there to explain my troubles. I always felt like that when I decided to sit and meditate at various spots on the island, it always produced a surrealistic feel that calmed my body. That's one of the beauties about my home- stress relief comes in a non-pill form. Suddenly, a thought entered my head: If I was in Rouges body, where was she? In MY body? Lord Chaos I hope not, if that were true, I'd stop my ascent to the island right here and now and let myself plummet to the ocean below so some horrible underwater menace could end my existence right there. Also, were we the only ones to have switched bodies? Did it happen to everyone? I had no way of knowing, but as my feet made contact with the ground (sweet, sweet solid ground!) and as I stumbled like a bumbling, drunken fool, I became sure that I would find some sort of answer here. I decided to go to the ME, believing my people's greatest treasure could somehow explain this debauchery to myself.

I soon got myself through the jungle and saw the altar ruins and the bright green shining on top of it. My sexy and mysterious grin appeared on my face. Heh, now I was alone on this island... I walked towards the ruins and started to climb up the rocky stairs. It didn't take long for me to reach the top and my smile just grew wider when I was about only a meter away from the treasure.

"Well hello there beauty~" I said to the gem and placed the echidnas big hands on the green surface. But then… the expression on face changed.

"You are not the guardian..."

I took my hand away, staring the Master Emerald. Had I just heard... voice? Inside my head? But when I placed my hands again on the gem, I couldn't hear anything. But the emerald still felt really warm under my hands, different than it felt with my own, real hands. Weird... But for some reason, it made me like just more of that treasure. It sure would be mine someday! I jumped to sit on top of it and took a relaxing pose. I put my left leg on top of the other, like I usually did. I looked up in the sky and heard some birds singing. How rare... it was so... peaceful.

I began to trudge my way through the forest, and for some reason found it so much more difficult that when I was lat in my own body. Rouge seemed to be so out of balance, very top heavy, and those breasts also obstructed my vision. As I advanced deeper into the undergrowth, I continued to run through mass amounts of thorns and rocks, bruising her perfectly smooth legs and shredding the regal curtains to smithereens around my ankles.

"Goddammit, mother...fucking...a girls body is so clumsy, and why do these wounds hurt so much??"

My frustration forced me to slow to a stop to regain my conscious. A sigh escaped my lips as I scanned the foreground for any sign of the emerald. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem to get to, but the fact that every audible sound on the island was echoing in my head was driving me half insane. How could she stand it? If I had this body, I'd probably end up driving an ice pick into my forehead, it was so unwieldy (granted, it was stunning to look at). As I began to advance a few step further, I suddenly noticed tracks in the damp morning gravel. My body may have been gone, but my wilderness skills were still with me. I proceeded to follow the tracks; however bending over with he drapes became a hassle, so I decided to just wrap the remainder around her waist. Ugh, seeing those beluptious breasts stare me back in the face began to muddle my concentration, but I learned to ignore it. As I followed the tracks deeper into the brush, stooped over like some sort of freak show hunchback. Suddenly, I saw the familiar green glow that had possessed my life for so long shine through the foliage. I rushed towards it, a grin somehow making its way to my face. But, as soon as I caught sight of what was resting itself atop my treasure, that grin morphed itself into a look of horror and disbelief.

A small wind blew towards my face... it felt really refreshing. Was this something that Knuckles felt every morning? The peace and silence... no sounds of traffic or need to hurry anywhere. But of course I still wanted to back into my own life, my own body. What if Knuckles really were in MY body..? A countless ammount of perverted imaginations crossed my mind. Eww... If he would give me even a little hint that he had done something dirty with my body, I would beat him up! But hey... did it mean that I would hurt my own body? Confusing... And would he be smart enough to come here? Well, I could travel to my home as well, glide from here and then walk the rest of the way... And just on that moment I noticed the character climbing up the stairs. I saw myself…No, was it Knuckles inside? I didn't know. But what I saw really shocked me. I just stared him... her? Bruises here and there, no proper make up, but what was the worst... was that she had only the black underwear and only my bedroom curtain around her hips.

"You sick pervert!" I screamed, jumping down from the emerald.

"What the hell have you done to my beautiful body?!" I shouted at him/her, ready to kick.

A/N: wow. It has been a LONG ASS time since I did anything on this site…hope I haven't annoyed anyone by being so inactive ^^'. Technically, this isn't totally my story, it's a collaboration done with a friend. I hope you enjoy it =D.


End file.
